


I Want A Church Girl That Go To Church And Read Her Bible

by Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Bisexual Character, Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, I Ship It, Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan/pseuds/Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan
Summary: Hélène X Mary is a weird ship but I'm bored and it's an underrated ship idkAlso this is really short like bro whyy
Relationships: Marya "Mary" Nikolaevna Bolkonskaya & Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina, Marya "Mary" Nikolaevna Bolkonskaya/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored ya'll can request stuff
> 
> Oh and this will contain some LeSbIaN aCtIvItY but not in the first chapter

Her eyes look so warm. Mary's eyes are rough in comparison to Hélène's. She gives Mary a smile from across the seats. Hélène is sat between Dolokhov and a scowling Marya. Mary sits at the other side of the room, but in the front row as well. Mary gives a small wave before swiping her hand back. 

Dolokhov hangs an arm on Hélène's shoulder. 'You'd ruin that girl, Lena.' Dolokhov mumbles and she scoffs at his reply. 'Bold of you to assume there's anything to ruin. She probably comes here Saturday.' Hélène whispers. 'I doubt she'd be allowed. I see her walking in her alot though.' Dolokhov adds and Hélène nods. 

She feels Marya's grimace and looks to the priest in front of her. He goes on and on using quotes from the bible that make Hélène roll her eyes. But she catches Mary staring at him, concentrating on his words. Her hands are joined in front of her mouth and she looks with a deep and strange fascination.

Even though their verses the two women have heard a hundred times before, she listens with glee. Hélène stares at her, slightly confused but enjoying her smile. Light shines through the tall glass window and it hits her eyes. She squints and draws her view back to the priest.

Masses of people rise from their seat and crowd around the door, including Dolokhov. Hélène goes to leave but sees Mary. She's still sat in her seat, in prayer. Mary lowers her hands and takes a deep breath. She stands up but jumps at the sight of Hélène. Her gown, her usual gown exposes her cleavage. Mary instead avoide it by looking to her eyes. 

'Hi. I don't think we've met before.' Hélène smiles at her, gentle enough to encourage Mary to smile back. They hear the door slam and Mary steps forward. 'I don't think so. In that case it's nice to meet you.' Mary holds her hand out and Hélène shakes it. She moves her fingers over knuckles and Mary looks at her hand with an uneasy smile. 

Hélène could pin her up against the wall or grip onto her body until her hands go weak. They stayed in the position, Mary's cheeks going redder by the minute. 'It's nice to meet you too, princess.' Hélène leans in closer to her face and Mary looks to the floor in a panic. 'How could you tell, madam?' Mary asks

Hélène keeps her hand in Mary's, pulling it up to kiss it. 'Marya, Bolkonskya. Is it not?' Hélène asks. She moves closer and Mary leans against the arm of the seats. 'Mary, please. And you are Hélène Bezukhova if I am not mistaken.' She responds and Hélène watches her lips move into a smile.

Her name. "Bezukhova." The knot that she can't untie. Not if she wants her life to be over anyway. She doesn't frown at the name, but smiles at Mary's expression. 'I am.' She adds and Mary chuckles.

'I've heard you're not the type of woman to attend. Murmers in the back rows tell me so.' Mary smirks. 'I'm surprised you'd listen in to them. But they are correct, I normally wouldn't come here.' Hélène says, grabbing both of Mary's soft hands.

'Then why? Does it somehow improve your image?' Mary grows flustered when Hélène goes to speak in her ear. 'No. I'm here for you, Mary.' Hélène mutters in her ear and she can feel Mary tremble. 'Oh? Really? But we've only just met.' Mary laughs a little, taking her hands back to adjust the straps of her dress.

A long blue dress with lace over her shoulders fits her well her despite being the most churchgoer look Hélène has seen. And she has a cross necklace, of course she does. Hélène traces her hand over her shoulder, prodding at the fabric. 

'I know that. But I like you already Mary, very much if I do say so. Are you busy the rest of the day? Would you rather stay here?' Hélène grins, her hand curling around the back of Mary's neck. 'I like you too, I suppose. But I must take care of my father.' Mary sighs and holds onto her hand again.

'You're a princess, aren't you? Forgive me for not bowing. Surely your family have servants to help him.' Hélène suggests and Mary goes to laugh in response but pauses. 'Yes...yes they could! But they would be expecting me back in a few minutes. For mealtime, for my duties-'

'Can wait! You have enough servants to help him! And if not, he can get them himself.' Hélène embraces her and Mary squeezes her arms around her back. 'Alright! God, my father would be furious right now.' Mary admits and Hélène begins walking her to the door.

'I've heard he's furious at any given time. Either way, don't you worry. We'll have such a wonderful time, my dear.' Hélène says taking her hand as she walks through the door. 'I'm sure we will.'


	2. Ayyy Part Two Of The Vine Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the last part   
> (INCLUDES SMUT AAAH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hope everyone has a good holiday!

'God, this has escalated rather quickly.' Mary thinks. Hélène, a woman known for being frivolous and somewhat lustful, just invites her over. The question of her purpose is one she dreads regarding the answer but she ponders it fondly.

They walk to the house with hands intertwined. Hélène gazes to Mary but she keeps her eyes ahead. 'Have you been here before, Mary? The count is rather well known.' Hélène presses her arm against Mary's shoulder as they arrive on her doorstep. 

'The count? No, I don't get out very often.' Mary sighs and Hélène reaches for the door. 'What a pity. I'm sure he'd love you.' Hélène slides the door open and steps inside, Mary follows. The door of the study is shut, probably locked too.

'Oh no, I'm afraid he's busy. No matter, come with me.' Hélène can already guess he's drinking his head off. It's nothing new, so she leads Mary upstairs. She distracts herself looking around at the smooth patterns on the walls and fine paintings until Hélène stops at a room.

'This is my room.' Hélène points as she enters and swiftly runs to the wardrobe. Mary stands at the doorway looking around. The gray walls are hit with the open window's light. The bed is a double, surprisingly and Mary goes to sit as Hélène locks the door seamlessly.

The room has no paintings, but is clear without the scattered clothes on the floor. It isn't as wildly vibrant as she expects. 'Forgive me, my dear. I haven't tidied in a few days.' She snorts gazing to the floor and up with a slight sense of embarrassment.

'It's no trouble. You know, it's quite nice.' Mary removes her boots, dangling her feet. 'Thanks, it's probably better than the other room. I haven't been in there for a while. I'm sure Pi- my husband has left it in a mess.' Hélène turns to smile at her before opening the doors with pride.

'Ah. Hélène, why don't you two share the room?' Mary raises her eyebrows as the woman spins around with a glare on her face. 'It's complicated, my dear. In-infact, it's nothing.' She sputters and turns away once more. 

'Pardon me, Hélène. I do not wish to pry. Your husband is close friends with my brother, but I don't care for him. Seems a bit moody.' Mary shrugs back. 'Ha! He is. God if only he was as sweet as you. Then we'd share a bedroom.' Hélène snorts.

She didn't say bedroom. Mary thought it was a spare room of sorts but she tosses her notice aside. She wraps her arms around Hélène and rests her head on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath and Hélène cups one of her cheeks.

'Not many people have been as nice to me as you. Not even my father, my own father. Thank you, Hélène.' Mary blushes as she speaks and Hélène smiles. Her smile is genuine and Mary's heart flutters when she realises that it's gorgeous. 

'I'm sorry to hear that. I hear he isn't a nice man and I'm truly sorry, Mary. You could stay with me. Your company is wonderful.' Hélène pouts. 'Stay elsewhere? No! No, people will notice!' Mary backs off, slides off and feels her boiling cheeks.

'Darling, you shouldn't care-'  
'Darling?'  
'Yes?' Hélène faces her know, cupping both cheeks and staring with firmly set eyes. 'I'd love to. But people WILL notice. And it won't end well for either of us.' Mary plants herself on the side of the bed and lies back.

'You shouldn't care, Mary. I've had my share of hatred, and it's bitter to the core. But it shouldn't stop you from helping yourself.' Hélène speaks at her ear. Mary clutches to the duvet but turns her head to look at Hélène, startled by the suddenness.

'Helping yourself, huh? You aren't talking about me being free of my father, are you?' Mary grins and moves her hands over Hélène's. 'Well you'd be helping yourself save yourself from his rudeness, correct?' Hélène tries to add but Mary tuts.

'You aren't referring to that. Not to me either.' Mary shuffles closer and Hélène leans her face in. She's curious now, and Mary has caught onto her. 'I can tell from how you stare at me, you're helping yourself. Like I'm some sort of beauty.' She replies.

'Maybe I do. Maybe it's cause you are a beauty. An angel.' Hélène slides her hands back to grab Mary's face. 'Well, that's sweet. It's obvious too. I could tell you liked me even when we were walking.' Mary presses her lips to Hélène's cheek and shuffles her hands to Hélène's waist.

'Well, do you want me? You know two women in the same bed... it's blasphemous of course.' Hélène mumbles the last bit and is met with Mary kissing her lips gently. 'Of course it is. And it's not leaving this room, my dear.' Mary talks back with a smirk.

Hélène bites her lip and kisses her again, pushing her tongue in. Mary crumbles when Hélène lies above her. 'Are you in any hurry?' Mary says and Hélène lifts herself off. She removes her dress speedily and laughs.

'Would you rather I take my time? I'd love the time to admire, but hopefully I can do it either way.' Hélène moves down to untie Mary's hair and Mary grabs her breasts. 'It'd be nice, but we still have the rest of the day for that.' Mary kisses up Hélène's chest and she quietly giggles at it.

Her legs struggle to stay in a kneel and eventually fall next to Mary's. 'Your hair looks really nice down.' Hélène whispers and runs her fingers through her hair. She moves her lips to bite Mary's nipple through her dress.

'I-it's always up during most days. I haven't brushed it in a while though.' Mary gasps. 'Don't worry, my darling. At least you've washed it, eh?' Hélène mutters and raises her eyes up at Mary. Her smile is an unimpressed one.

'You know I've never done anything like this.' Mary adds leaning up to take her dress off. 'And I've never done anything with someone like you. But you don't need to do anything, my dear.' Hélène purrs and cups Mary's breasts once she slips her dress over her head.

Mary gazes to Hélène. Her body, her smile, her eyes. It's almost intimidating. And Hélène simply looks at her with wonder, a gorgeous figure hidden away too long. It's hard for Hélène to see it at first, but Mary is a few years older.

Hélène isn't wearing any underwear, nothing at all. And her pussy is soaking already. Mary is distracted by it as Hélène kisses down her stomach. She reaches for the back of Hélène's legs, pulling her in to almost straddle her. 'Hmm? What are you trying to do?' Hélène chimes in.

She goes in to kiss Mary but she goes first and pushes her down. Hélène opens her legs in front of Mary and she kneels in front of her. 'I'm not so sure yet, dear.' Mary says. Her eyes are pinned to her crotch and she sits in silence.

Her fingers wriggle to Hélène's thigh and tap along the inside. 'You're shaking, and you're not even the one about to feel this. Unless you want to, of course.' Hélène persists. Hélène sits back up and Mary retreats.

Somewhere in their pile of clothes is her cross necklace. At church it shines and she clutches to it as she sings. And now she is clutching Hélène's naked thigh. It's softer and warmer than the necklace. Her body shines more than any silver could.

Mary looks her up and down twice, and Hélène raises a hand to her cheek.  
'Mary? Is this too uncomfortable?'   
'No, I'm sorry. You lead.' Mary rests her back against the duvet.

'Thanks, darling. You know, you don't have to leave until the morning.' Hélène crawls forward, she leaves a kiss on Mary's forehead and trails her mouth down her stomach.

'I'm already having a good time, Lena. And I'll definitely be staying the night.' Mary answers and Hélène slips her hands to Mary's waist. 'That's good to hear.' She mutters.

While her hands hold onto her ass and spread her legs further apart, her mouth presses against her pussy. Mary whimpers under her and Hélène kisses at her clit. 'You're in safe hands, my darling.' Hélène blows and Mary can't help but moan.

'I hope so- oh god, Lena, that's good.' She stammers. Her hands sway past Hélène's curls and Hélène giggles at her moans. She's hard around her clit and Hélène would be a fool to not focus on it.

Hélène's fingers dance around Mary's frail clit and slide down to her hole. Mary sharply drew her hands back, covering her lips as her eyes shut. Hélène moves away, hands included.

'My dear, I've already locked the doors. You don't need to be quiet. Besides, I want to hear you, it'll start to slip out eventually.' Hélène says, a smirk glittering on her face.

Mary realises she can't back out now. Even when bucking her hips and panting like a dog. Her dignity, her father, her faith, it slips past her mind. And she lets it.

Hélène licks her clit again, eyes peering up at Mary who nods and lets out a moan. She can't see the smile, but Hélène lights up at the sound. 

Hélène's tongue rolls up and down and she darts a finger in Mary's hole. 'Lena! Please, don't- don't stop!' She screams, and by god it's a scream Hélène needs to hear.

She continues, kneeling and grinding against her knee. Hélène digs her tongue into her clit in, almost aggressively now. Mary claws onto the pillow behind her and looks to Hélène.

Hélène can already tell Mary is reaching her climax. Her knees shake and Mary's head is pushed back. Hélène gives a kiss and a lick one last time and shuffles alongisde Mary.

For a moment, the only noise is Mary, exhausted. 'I'm guessing you had a good time, my darling. It was certainly interesting for me.' Hélène laughs and kisses Mary's cheek.

'Me too. God, why... why did I do that? I'm not even married, or engaged, or someone who's done that before!' Mary shields her eyes with her hands. Hélène snuggles into her and kisses her stomach.

'No man, married or not, will do that for you. I know from experience, my dear.' Hélène yawns. 'Really? That's disappointing. I had a brilliant time, with you of all people.' Mary replies.

The suprise in her voice is no suprise to Hélène. She's impressed they even made it that far. 'And you were wonderful, my love.' Hélène responds. 'Thank you... my love. You were phenomenal. And I'm glad I'm here with you.' Mary whispers, and clings to Hélène.


End file.
